Little Nothings
by three-is-enough
Summary: Drabbles/one shots in which I am working on being descriptive. Most are pairings with Ichigo ie: HitsuIchi, ByaIchi, RenIchi etc. If you don't like these sorts then please don't read. Ratings will vary but all in all I would say T thru M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

CRIMSON

Drip…drip…. Watching the red of blood drop and swirl into clear water one drop at a time. How it goes in whole, dark. The cloud of burgundy dissipating into nothingness. Fascinating how it dissolves, turning the water pink. Drip…drip…. A beautiful splash of color. The cold in the air slowly warming. Above, the source of the drops of blood, a burst of orange. Drip….drip…. Below, white hair splattered with crimson. Lifeless teal eyes watching the puddle of melted ice slowly turn red.


	2. Chapter 2

This has no real pairing. Pair whomever you wish. I may add to it later, who knows.

* * *

AROUSAL

Arousal. Just the word is wonderful. The purr of it and the flow of it. The burn through out ones body. The tingles up and down ones spine. The images that come to mind of sweaty bodies grinding against each other. The feel of freefalling as you come. Yes there is no word that is quite like arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters: **Ichi/?

Rating: K

Summary: Ichigo reflects on his lover (your choice) before falling asleep

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach

* * *

**Who Knew**

His lover was asleep. Slowly he pulled their hands up to his face. Nuzzling into a warm palm, he breathed in that unique scent that only belonged to this particular man. Who knew that he would fall in love with someone who should have been so wrong for him. Bringing their hands together, palm to palm, he marvels at how big the other's were. They were big enough to hold, to caress, and to protect him. He snickers at the idea of such soft words being applied to this man. Who knew, he thinks to himself as he slowly falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Ichigo needs some time alone, some peace.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

* * *

4 A.M.

It's four in the morning. I know that I shouldn't be out here but I am drawn. The sounds of the river are soothing, bad memories aside. Only the occasional car to disturb my peace. The dark makes me feel alone and lonely but sometimes that is all that I need. Being near people who know you well is draining, when all you want is a moment to yourself. So, I sit here by the river night after night.

(_weeks later_)

I don't notice him at first. I have never really been good at sensing others. He would stand there and watch, a silent sentinel. In the beginning, I was wary. Did he come to fight? When nothing happened, I became angry. This was my place! I came here to get away. What right did he have to intrude?!

(_months later right before the final battle_)

It's 4 A.M. once more. The anger has faded, and he no longer just stands there. Now, he sits next to me, a silent companion. We may be warring, he may be my enemy, but our unspoken truce for this time is held sacred. Tonight, I look at him, really look. His brown hair, dark eyes and an open face he rarely shows to anyone. Tonight, he seems to really look at me.

With the dawn, we will be enemies once more. With the dawn our truce comes to an end. But for a few moments, we look into each others eyes and see a wealth of unspoken thought. For a few moments, we can see what can never be. We lean into each other, our lips meet.

It is now 5 A.M. and daylight is not far off. It is time. We will never see each other again. Before the dawn, we had our first and last kiss. Unspoken between us our goodbyes. As I watch Aizen leave, a single tear falls from my eyes, the last and only acknowledgement of things that could have been.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the usual, don't own etc. etc.

A/N: I don't know why I wrote this, just popped up. I know I probably used their names too many times. There are probably many grammar mistakes. Despite all of this, I hope you like.

* * *

SOFT

Ichigo was obsessed with texture. Not just any texture mind you just anything that had to do with his boyfriend. Byakuya would sigh often in annoyance when Ichigo played with his hair. There were also times when Ichigo would not allow the noble to get up out of bed so that he could continuously run the pads of his fingers up and down Byakuya's skin. When they could do nothing more intimate, Ichigo would latch onto his hands refusing to let go. He would run his thumb in circles over the nobles hand driving him up the wall. One of these days, Byakuya vowed that he would break Ichigo of this obsession. One of these days…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: To Notice

Author: Me

Pairing: Ichigo/Toshiro

Warnings: None other than possible bad grammar

Summary: What Ichigo notices about Toshiro. Setting starts with Sealed Sword Frenzy and moves on.

* * *

When they first met, Ichigo didn't really notice much. What he saw was a short boy, white hair, and that he was a captain. With Renji distracting him, it was amazing he noticed even that.

Later, he started to note all the little things. He saw how the small captain's hair was the color of new fallen snow. Ichigo now saw that Toshiro's eyes were the teal blue of glaciers. The biggest thing he found out, was that despite the no nonsense attitude, Toshiro truly had a warm and caring heart.

* * *

**A/N: horrible very late (or very early) half asleep writing. May as well have written about Rukia and her bunny fetish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sadistic

Author: Me

Pairing: Gin/Ichi

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

**WARNING!!! Noncon, blood---like the title implies sadism.**

* * *

Gin kissed so softly, so tenderly. You would not think him capable, being that he had a sadistic streak a mile wide

His silver hair shone softly in the moonlight, as he moved over Ichigo.

The orange haired teen shifted under the older man, trying to get away. His amber eyes were wide. Gasping breaths escaped an open mouth. As Gin settled himself, the moonlight revealed Ichigo's bound hands.

"Now, now, don' ya worry none" Gin whispered. "Ya been a good boy so ah won' hurt ya much tonight."

With that said, the silver haired man thrust himself inside Ichigo. A keening sound echoed through the room. The pleasured grunts from the wiry man contrasted sharply with soft sobs.

"Love the sounds ya make Ichi." Gin dug his nails in and raked down the boy's chest, causing a low wail. "More…more Ichigo!"

He grabbed Shinso, which he had laid nearby. Lightly, Gin ran the edge of the blade along Ichigo's left cheek. A thin line of blood trailed in its wake. With a swift strike, he buried the sword just under the collar bone, pinning the boy to the bed. As he screamed, Gin's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his red eyes. A look of intense pleasure painted on his face. Lifting himself up, Gin grabbed Ichigo's knees, nearly bending the boy in half. His thrusts became stronger, harder, less controlled.

Every jarring movement caused a pain filled moan. Every soft kiss was followed by a hard bite that more often than not broke the skin.

Just before Gin finished, he yanked Shinso out of bloodied and torn flesh. The resulting scream making him cum with a deep groan.

Gin gave him one of his oh so soft kisses with a blood smeared mouth.

"Love you Ichigo."

**AN: I know all these are very short. My forte has always been poetry so I tend to not have a long drawn out story. I am trying and any comments to help me improve would be quite welcome. OH and about the story, I focused on the sadism not the sex so if I made you a bit queasy I did warn you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Nothing

Author: Me

Characters: Ichigo and Hichigo

Warnings: None really, just a bit depressing I guess, (angst?)

* * *

ICHIGO:

He has always been there. Before I even became a Shinigami, he was there.

I felt him as I begged my mother's lifeless body to wake up.

I felt him in every fight I ever had. I felt him in every moment I felt helpless.

I know he is a part of me and I a part of him. We are one but two separate entities. Total opposites.

How do we not destroy one another?

All of my pain, all of my rage, and everything that I refuse to be, _he_ is.

There is so often that I wish him gone. I know that I am strong but without him I am nothing.

I don't want to be _him_, I don't want to be so hurt, so angry, so empty, but without him _I am nothing._

*********

SHIRO:

Anger, rage, pain…. More, feed me more.

I am the instinct you ignore. I am the ugly, dark half that you refuse to acknowledge.

All those empty, cold nights when you couldn't feel anything, I was there.

I sat there with you through the pain of our mother's death and I consumed your anger.

I sat with you every time you felt helpless and I consumed your fear.

I now stand with you through every fight and become your will, your instinct. I _am_ you. You are _nothing_ without me.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Who am I?

Author: eunheemarks (aka three-is-enough)

Characters: Ichigo

Rating: G

Warnings: none

Summary: A question we all ask ourselves at one point or another. Poem-ish.

* * *

Who am I?

Huddled in the dark, in a deep corner of my mind, all I can do is continually ask that question.

I have defined myself by what has happened in my life.

I have defined myself by ignoring pain and moving forward.

I have defined myself by my friends.

I still ask though, who am I?

Every day, I redefine myself.

Every day has found me changing.

Every day has found me just being, but really, who am I?

Am I definable really?

I am an amorphous being, so different and yet so same.

Who am I?

I am a will to fight.

I am a will to live.

I am one being and yet I am not.

I am a member of a family, of a society, of life and yet I stand apart.

All I can continually ask is WHO AM I?


End file.
